Kokoro no ken
by Yuko Oshima
Summary: A brand new video game called 'Kokoro no ken' which is translated to mean 'Sword of the heart' the day it's released 10,000 copies were sold to players all over the world what will happen to our 10,000 players? Well you got to read to find out! (Mix between an anime and video game)
1. Chapter 1

**Kokoro no ken**

**Summary: A brand new video game called '****Kokoro no ken' which is translated to mean 'Sword of the heart' the day it's released 10,000 copies were sold to players all over the world what will happen to our 10,000 players? Well you got to read to find out! **

**Enjoy please Read and Review! **

"The new game Kokoro no ken has taken the world by storm as it was released today with new software called Nerve Gear which allows the players to be mentally transported into the game." Said a woman on the news "Today we will have full coverage of the new game." She said when a girl with long white hair took of her headphones turning to look at a white helmet with black glasses over where your eyes would be her white eyes stared blankly at it for a few moments

"Yuko well be out for a while see you later." A woman said before the front door to the house closed Yuko got up putting the helmet on laying on her bed when everything went black for a moment except for a small white login box which she mentally typed her user name and password in everything went black again and she was put inside the game in the town square of the first level.

"Man they put us all back at level one that lame." She said before walking around then looked into a mirror at her avatar that shared her white eyes and hair but her clothes was now a white tank top that stopped a little under her breast, a white skirt that stopped mid thigh fishnet socks that stopped just below the skirt, white boots that ended under her knees, at her hip she has a small belt that has a sword on it, she also has fishnet fingerless gloves that reach her elbow and on her shoulders is a long black cloak that she pulled over her head and closed the front before running through the town.

When she stopped just outside of town not noticing that a guy about twice her size (In muscles that is) with shaggy white hair, gray eyes, in a white shirt with an armor plate over it that was on his chest and back, he is also in black pants, with black boots, and carrying his sword on his back with a shield.

"Hey man why were you running." The man asked Yuko's eyes widen as she turned around to see someone had actually followed her "Hey now that you stopped what's your name I'm Sono Mamoru." He said

"I'm Oshima Yu-." Then she stopped not wanting to tell this stranger her full name

"Well hi Yu so why are you wearing that cloak." Mamoru asked

"Because I like it she replied." Yuko said

"Well at least pull the hood down." He said walking over to pull her hood off before he could she smacked his hand

"You touch my hood I will kill you." She said when a small black hog with red eyes started charging at them it took Mamoru down when she hit it with an attack to chase her during the battle with it before she killed it, it pulled her hood off.

"Wait you're a girl." Mamoru said Yuko glared at him

"What you think just because I'm a girl I can't be a gamer." She said

"No it's not that it's just Yu is a boy name." He said

"Who said I told you my full name or real name for that matter." She said walking away with him following her

"Hey you want to meet some of my friends?" He asked

"No I'm gonna log off." She said going to log off by found that she couldn't "What the hell the log off button gone." She said

"No way it is." Mamoru said checking his

"What the hell is going on I'm calling the game master." She said but every time either of them called him he didn't answer

"Okay this is getting weird." He said

"You're telling me." She said when a light covered both of them putting them in a stadium with all the other players. The game master was in the middle of the stadium

"As some of you have noticed before I brought you here your log out button was taken away." He said "Well I'll return it to you all when at least one player reaches the last level. Now before I let you all go that is the only way out and if family tries to take the helmet off they won't be able to. Now if your energy level reaches zero you'll die both in here and the real world. Now if all of you check I have given every player a special surprise. You're all also wondering why I did this I wanted to create a world I can control and I have done it so enjoy this because you won't get out without a fight." He chuckled darkly disappearing.

"That bastard none of the beta's even made it past the 10th level how does he expect us to clear 100 levels." Yuko said

"Wait they never told us how far the beta's got." Mamoru said "So you're a beta your so lucky." He said "But how do you know how far the beta's got." He said

"I'm the only Beta that made it to level 9 that's how." She said "Come on lets go if we want to make it to level 2 we need to find and defeat the boss." She said to him walking out of the stadium Mamoru close behind.

"Sure but can I bring my friends along?" He asked

"How many of them are there?" She asked

"Just four." He said

"Fine when you find them meet me by that tree." She said

"Sure but can I add you as a friend first?" He asked she sighed but nodded letting him add her "So your full name is Oshima Yuko?" He said

"Yes now go get your friends before I change my mind and go alone." She said he ran off to find his friends and she sat at the tree to wait for him "Idiot." She mumbled

**Hope you liked and by the way the outfits are meant to be perverted (Mostly girls) also only reason Mamoru hasn't has a nose bleed or comment on her clothing yet is because the cloak has been keeping it covered anyways R&R! Updated Sundays or Monday's at the latest (Loosely based off of Sword Art Online) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kokoro no ken Chapter 2**

**In this chapter we meet back with Yuko when she meet's the rest of Mamoru's friends and I'll give a small description of everyone at the end so you know them a little better.**

**Dedicated in loving memory of my dog Maximilian 'Max' Scott R.I.P 11-18-99 4-16-14 he died at 10:56 am he was about 15 years old we all miss him he was like a best friend and baby brother to me **

**Enjoy don't forget R&R! **

Yuko was still sitting under the tree waiting for Mamoru and his friends.

"Where the hell is he." She said when an icon popped up from the game master "What is this?" She asked clicking it and out popped a little white dragon "Well aren't you cute." She said looking at his info then a recording played

"Anything the game master gives a player can help them in battle and the game." The recording said then stopped

"So you can help me says here you can heal me and players who I'm friends with and if leveled up enough you can turn into weapons." She said "We'll looks like you'll be a lot of help she smiled with Mamoru finally came back with two girls and two boys.

"Yuko these are my friends Kashiwagi Yuki, Shinoda Mariko, Sono Akihiro, and Sono Hideki." Mamoru said pointing to each of them. "We all go to the same school that's how I know them."

"Nice to meet you." She said. The one he called Yuki has long pink hair with some held in a pony tail on the side of her head, her eyes are a bright yellow, she in a yellow tee-shirt that goes down to her stomach, a black mid thigh skirt with slits on the sides, yellow boots that are up to her knees, black fingerless gloves, a sword at her hip, and a black cloak. Mariko has short choppy blonde hair in a ponytail with her bangs hanging out, gray eyes, wearing a gray tee-shirt, black shorts, gray boots, black lacey gloves, a sword on her back, a shield, and a black cloak. "Looks like us girls like black cloaks." She smiled

The guy he called Akihiro shared Yuki's pink hair but it was darker and shorter, same with her yellow eyes his we just duller, he's in a yellow shirt, with armor around his whole body, and a sword on his back. Hideki has Mariko's blonde hair and gray eyes his are just darker, he's covered head to toe with armor, and has a sword on his back as well.

"The boys seem to like armor." Yuki giggled

"Hey what's that?" Mariko asked pointing to the dragon

"Huh oh it's a gift that the game master gave to me apparently he's giving something to everyone." Yuko explained

"We didn't get-" Akihiro was about to say before an icon popped up in front of all of them like it did with Yuko. They all clicked it like Yuko did the same message played and they all got different presents Yuki got a small pouch, Mariko got a small red box, Hideki got a bottle with black liquid, Akihiro got a small blue box, and Mamoru got a small booklet.

"Oh come on I got the lamest one." Mamoru said

"Hang on Mamoru let me see it." Yuko said then clicked its bio "Says here it's a boss booklet that tells you about them and what special item they have so yours is pretty cool." She said giving it back to Mamoru

"Mine says it's invisibility powder." Yuki said "It says one pinch can turn you invisible."

Mariko looked at hers then looked at the bio "Mine says it's a poison healing box"

"This says mine is poison." Hideki smirked

"It says here this is a transport box." Akihiro said

"So can we get going I want to get out of here and back to my real life as soon as possible." Yuko said walking off

"Yes we can." They said and followed Yuko

"Hey Yuko can we add you?" Yuki asked

"Sure." She said and accepted them as friends before walking on to where she and Mamoru were before the game master called them to the stadium. "Before I dare think take you guys with me to the boss I wanna see your skills killing these things." She said "If you get higher than level one skill after this I'll take you." She told them

"What's your level?" Akihiro asked

"Twenty two." She said all but Mamoru looked at her surprised

"She was a beta." He told them then they were lest surprised at that and went to go fight the hogs for a few hours when it got dark.

"Okay you're done!" She shouted they came over to her and she looked at all their levels. "Okay your high enough tomorrow I'll take you to start looking for the boss" she said

"So where are we going now?" Mariko asked all of them following as she walked off back to the town.

"To buy a hotel room." She said "You guys should come to so I can keep an eye on you." She said as they all walked into a hotel with them not far behind "Hey you guys got enough coins to buy your own room its a hundred coins per room every night you stay." She said all of them checked their coins

"No we don't." They said

"Fine I'll get us a room girls in one bed boys in the other." She said paying the NPC (Computer person) at the counter getting a key and showing them up to their room "Get to sleep were getting up early tomorrow." She said when she opened the door Yuki and Mariko going to one bed with Yuko and the boys in the other bed. When Yuko was sure they were asleep she got up from the bed and went to the window "What the hell are you planning game master and why did you make me meet these people." She said quietly into the night looking back at them "He knows I'm a solo player." She shook her head going back to the bed holding her dragon and going to sleep waiting to see what the next day would bring.

**So how was it why does Yuko like playing it solo and why is she so harsh to people sometime maybe I'll tell you next chapter or maybe not we'll just see if you guys review and I want some OC's from you guys! **

**Character Profile (Make yours like these):**

**Yuko Oshima **

**Age: 14**

**Looks: White hair and eyes **

**Clothes: Same as chapter 1 unless I change them**

**Gender: Female (Of course) **

**Family in game: No**

**Mamoru Sono**

**Age: 16 **

**Looks: White hair and eyes **

**Clothes: Same **

**Gender: Male**

**Family in game: Yes his two brothers **

**Yuki Kashiwagi **

**Age: 14**

**Looks: Pink hair and yellow eyes **

**Clothes: Same as in this chapter **

**Gender: female **

**Family in game: No**

**Akihiro Sono**

**Age: 16**

**Looks: Pink hair and yellow eyes **

**Clothes: Same as in this chapter **

**Gender: Male**

**Family in game: Yes his two brothers**

**Mariko Shinoda **

**Age: 14**

**Looks: Blonde hair and gray eyes **

**Clothes: Same as in this chapter **

**Gender: female **

**Family in game: No**

**Age: 16**

**Looks: Blonde hair and gray eyes **

**Clothes: Same as in this chapter **

**Gender: Male**

**Family in game: Yes his two brothers**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kokoro no ken chapter 3**

**Hey guys I have a new puppy named Sparta he'll be 4 months old on the 28th**

**Enjoy! **

_Next day _

"Guys you're so slow." Yuko complained as she was already on top of a hill

"Yuko is this your first RPO game?" Mamoru asked

"Yes it is." She said

"Well I've played other games before this and their all the same I suggest if a friend asks you to join a guild do it." He said

"Sorry I'm a solo player but thanks for the advice I might just join one later." She told him waiting for them to catch up

"So if this is your first game how are you so good at playing?" Yuki asked

Yuko looked at Yuki like she was the dumbest person in the world as did the others "Does I was a beta ring a bell?" She asked

"Oh yeah I guess I forgot." She giggled

"And they say blondes are dumb." Mariko muttered

"Looks like we're not gonna find the boss room anytime soon." Yuko said

"Why?" Mamoru asked

"Because we checked everywhere it would normally be we might as well just go rent a room again." Yuko said sliding down the hill going to the next town.

_Two months later_

"It's been two months we have yet to find the boss layer." Yuko complained "And 600 people died so far." She said sadly "But today one of the other Beta's is holding a meeting for the strongest of players." She said to Yuki since the beginning of the game Yuki, Mariko, and Yuko became good friends but Yuko left the party to work on her own

"So who's invited?" Yuki asked her

"It's two other betas besides me and the leader as well ten other players." Yuko said

"So what are you guys gonna do?" Yuki asked

"From what I've heard were gonna split into small parties and do a group attack on the boss." Yuko said "That's all I know as of now." She said

"Alright thanks Yuko." Yuki told her "So how have you been?" Yuki asked

"I've been fine doing a lot better on my own though." She smiled "What about you guys?" She asked

"Mamoru has been running around trying to see if you're still alive I think he kind of likes you other than that we've been good staying alive and we formed a small guild of just us called Rose thrones." Yuki said

"That's good to hear." She said

"You know Yuko you can join." Yuki said

"No thanks Yuki I'm solo remember but if I'm still alive after the boss battle if I find you I'll think about it okay." She said

"Deal so don't die." Yuki said walking off

"Same to you and the others!" Yuko shouted pulling her hood up walking to the meeting area for the assault team. She waited and after a while the last of the assault team arrived that included Mamoru.

"Okay you guys as you know are the assault team now I want everyone to join a party with others." A man said he has with blue hair, green eyes, in armor. Everyone partnered up Yuko just sat there until Mamoru came over.

"Hey you got left out?" He asked

"No I just prefer to work alone and besides they all seem to know each other." She said

"Well you wanna join a party with me?" He asked

"Sure." She said and sent him a party request

"Oshima that name seems familiar I know someone with that name but I can't remember who." He said that was when Yuko was thankful she changed a little over the two months her hair got longer and she started braiding her bangs tying them together in the back of her head so even if he saw her face he'd have little chance of knowing it's her.

"Now that all of you have a party we found the boss in a tower just north of here." The man said "That's all the information but we attack tomorrow to get everyone out of this death trap as soon as possible." He said and dismissed them. When Yuko got back to her apartment and got ready for the next day she changed to a new outfit which was now a white shirt lined with red that reached full length with part of the back being a little longer to the length of her skirt which was black mid thigh she still keep the boots with fish net gloves and socks though.

She looked in the mirror at her appearance "I want this game to be over as soon as possible with little to no more deaths." She said

_Next day_

The whole assault team was outside the boss's layer Yuko looked at Mamoru who was in a black shirt and pants with the same boots, sword, shield, and his hair was still the same.

"Okay does everyone know where they are going to be and where they attack?" The blue haired man from yesterday asked but everyone knew where they had to be because just like Yuko they wanted to get themselves and everyone out as soon as possible. "Alright then let's go!" He yells and everyone runs in and gets into position.

The boss is a large blue blob like thing that has a sword it also has a single health bar. Everyone starts' attacking it as it's almost down Yuko analyzes it and sees the sword change when the leader was about to make the final blow before Yuko could say anything Mamoru beat her

"Look out the sword changed!" But it was too late the boss hit him and killed him that's when something snapped in Yuko's head and she rushed at the boss while it wasn't looking taking it out.

"How did you see the sword change?" Some of the people yelled at Mamoru he was about to answer but this time Yuko beat him to the punch

"Because like me he was analyzing the boss's moves." She said standing up

"He must be one of those beta cheaters." They yelled

Mamoru tsked "Your gonna put me in the same class as that scum." He said Yuko mentally flipped him off for calling her scum "I'm not like them I'll give you that I was a beta but I'm not like them." He said

_He was a beta?_ Yuko questioned to herself _he must have made a new avatar _she thought

"Then you're a Beater!" The people yelled

"You know I like that." He said walking out Yuko followed him

"Hey Yuko." He smiled to her

"You knew it was me?" She asked

"Yeah I just wanted to mess with you and yes I was a beta I just didn't do anything I came in the game and slept so it looked like I was a newbie the first day but I know this game really well."

**So Mamoru used to be a Beta how cool and yes I used the Beater thing from SAO that's actually the best name for a Beta like Mamoru, Yuko isn't like that because she tells the none beta players all she knows and I got some OC's yay! We will meet them next chapter well some at least **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kokoro no ken chapter 4 **

**Hey guys I'm just chilling in my room with Sparta so I decided to write this chapter **

**Enjoy a few of the OC's my two friends gave me will be added!**

**Normal POV **

_6 months later _

It's been eight months since the game started the assault team has cleared all the levels up to nineteen. Yuko did what Mamoru said and joined a guild but she still fights solo. Since she joined the guild she's meet some people who she will team up with every now and again. They are Tsuki Kakihara, Aoki Kinoshita, Hikari Kinoshita, and Kinzoku (Zoku) Nelia.

Tsuki is a sweet, kind of shy girl except when she argues with Hikari who is dating Aoki she also has four older brothers but they weren't in the game. She's normally wears a grey tee-shirt with black feather designs all over it, a black denim crop top jacket over it, ripped black denim skirt, and lace up boots. At least when the group isn't in a battle then she and the others wear armor. Finally her eyes a gray while her long hair is a black-purplish color.

Aoki is nice but can be tuff when he wants to he also has a twin sister which is Hikari. He's normally in a black denim jacket, a brown v-neck shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black Jordan sneakers. He has short black hair and ember eyes.

Hikari is nice to everyone but Tsuki these two argue all the time most people think it's cause she's jealous but she's really not if you get to know these two better, she's also dating Zuko. The normal clothes she wears consist of a gold tank top that's a little revealing, black and white striped shorts, and black kes. Her hair is mid-length black with golden streaks in it, it's also a little choppy on some layers and her eyes are gold.

Kinzoku or Zoku is dating Hikari who sometimes is a little over protective of him he's also Tsuki's cousin. His normal clothes are black hoodie with two pistols in X formation on it, light blue jeans with chains on them, and timberland boots. His hair is messy and brown, while his eyes are teal.

"Did not!" Tsuki screamed yet again Hikari and Tsuki have started a fight for a stupid reason

"Did to!" Hikari said back the boys were just sitting there not going to interfere with their girlfriends argument

"Did not!"

"Did to!" This went on for another two minute before Yuko came in going to the boys

"What the heck happened this time I could hear them from my room on the _tenth floor_ your on the _second floor_!" Yuko yelled at the boys

"Well Hikari clams that on our last mission Tsuki did something but sorry we weren't really listening." Zoku said while Aoki nodded Yuko walked over to the two girls tired of their argument pulling them apart

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Yuko screamed at them the two girls were about to say something until Yuko gave them a death glare "Look you two if you keep getting into arguments like this at the guild hall I'll have no other choice but to report you to the guild master." She said

"IT'S HER FAULT!" Both girls yelled

"It's both your faults." Yuko said back "Look girls I'm second in command at this guild if I have to I'll use the authority I have." She told them finally they were both silent "Good now make-up and be nice" She said the two girls said sorry just as Yuko was leave she said "If I come back down here again for another argument I won't hesitate to kick you both out and force you to live like NPC's." Both girls shuddered at having to do that what none of them notice was a figure in the shadows chuckle at them before he left.

"Well that happened." Aoki said

"Yeah at least they're not arguing though." Zoku said

"Yeah." Aoki replied

When Yuko got to her room she sat at her desk and sighed when she saw a message from Yuki she opened it to see what it said

'_Dear Yuko, _

_Hey long time no see I heard your now the second in command of the Knights of blood oath _

_The boys are going to see if they can be in Black Knights Mariko is trying to talk them out of it_

_So anyways what level do you live on so we can _

_Talk and hang out._

_Love Yuki'_

Yuko smiled seeing that she's still alive as well as the others and messaged Yuki back saying

'_Dear Yuki_

_I guess everyone heard that huh? _

_I think the boys might do it and anyways I live on the 15__th__ level with my commanding officer _

_Same with the rest of the guild but with us talking that's a different story being second in command _

_I have a responsibility to the guild and can't leave but I'll see what I can do_

_Love Yuko (KOBO)' _(People in guilds have sign offs with their guild initials)

Yuko stood up and decided to walk around the guild for a while until the guild commander or Master call her, the Commanders are one of the top three people in the guild they control everyone under them including the second in command even though if the master was hurt the second in command would take his place. The Guild Master he/she is the person who made the guild but rarely fights if he/she has a larger guild like the Knights of Blood Oath. While Yuko was wandering the halls a woman who's about 25 years old walked by her hair is long and light brown while her eyes are green while she's dressed in white shinning armor with blood color crosses on the bottom.

"Oh Yuko I was just looking for you." She said

"Yes Anna what is it?" Yuko asked

"The guild master wants both of us to go to the conference room in full uniform." Anna said

"Okay Anna I'll be there." Yuko said walking to her room changing into her assault team uniform which was now all white outlined in red and had the crosses on it.

**Hope you all liked and the new OC's belong to both Electrondemon with Anna and Tsuki with Tsuki, Hikari, Aoki, and Kinzoku **


	5. Chapter 5

**Kokoro no ken **

**This chapter we will hang out a little with Yuki and the others**

**Enjoy**

**Normal POV**

Both Anna and Yuko were now in the conference room waiting for the guild master. Since Yuko didn't want there to be an awkward silence she decided to make small talk.

"So Anna how have you been?" Yuko asked

"I've been fine and you?" She asked

"Fine as well so I heard you got married in the game." Yuko said

"Yes it's to my husband in real life." Anna told her

"Oh really but how come no one has seen him though?" Yuko asked

"You probably have but he likes hiding in the shadows and taking care of our children." She said

"You have kids!?" Yuko exclaimed surprised

"Yes both my kids in real life are in the game as well." Anna explained

"Wow I wouldn't even let my 12 year old brother play this game and I'm glad I didn't." Yuko said to her "How old are they?" She asked

"How do I say this well going by your age they would six years old now." Anna told her

"What do you mean going by my age?" Yuko asked before Anna could answer the guild master walked in both girls bowed to him he's a man who is very tall and handsome and looks like he could hold his own weight in a fight.

"Oh good you girls are here." He said

"Guild master Takeo why did you request us here?" Both of the girls asked him

"Well girls I want both of you to take a break your both the only two in the guild who don't take vacations Anna the last one you had was four months ago and Yuko since you joined you've never taken a day off." He said

"But Master Takeo what if someone attacks the guild were still training a lot of newbie's to fight." Yuko said

"Yuko it will be fine while you two are gone for the next couple days generals Mashiro and Eiji will take over your jobs." He said

"Those two incompetent asses! They couldn't even beat a level 9 monsters without someone's help!" Anna yelled Yuko sighed angrily

"Its fine Anna it's only a couple days how much damage could they do but incase I'm having Tsuki, Hikari, Aoki, and Zoku look after them." She whispered to Anna who nodded and the two girls left the conference room to see the very people who were taking over for them for a couple days and they were smirking but the two ignored them and decided not to hurt them. When Yuko got to her room she saw another message from Yuki.

'_Dear Yuko,_

_Awe can't they let you out for a day!_

_Love Yuki'_

'_Dear Yuki_

_Looks like you win I got a break I'll hang with you for the next few days._

_Love Yuko (KOBO)' _

Not even a minute later Yuki responded

'_Dear Yuko _

_Ya! I'll meet you on level 13 in ten minutes!_

_At the pub!_

_Love Yuki' _

Yuko smiled at how Yuki must have acted when she saw Yuko's last message

_**With Yuki and the others**_

Yuki is jumping around the room she shares with Mariko excited that after six months she gets to see Yuko in person again instead of on the Knk news letter sent to every player.

"Finally after six months we can see her again!" Yuki shouted when the boys came in

"See who again?" Akihiro asked

"Yuko I messaged her to see how she's been and she has a few days off so she's meeting us at the pub on level 13 let's go!" Yuki said grabbing all the boys running out of the house with Mariko following them. All of them pulled out their teleport crystals going up to level 13 walking into the pub that Yuki mentioned and waited there for Yuko. Mamoru sat there staring off into space wondering how well Yuko is really doing he unknowingly blushed but it was gone as soon as it came but a figure that was hiding in the shadows noticed the 16 almost 17 year-olds blush.

"Interesting him and her will prove to make an interesting pair as well as fighters for the final battle I can't wait until that time." He said before disappearing again

_**With Yuko when she got on level 13**_

All the players stared at the now 15 year old also known as Yuko the Knights of Blood Oaths second in command.

"Damn I knew I should have changed into my normal clothes." She muttered everyone around her were all wondering why one of the top players from the assault team was down on level 13.

"Why is she here?" One asked

"Did something happen down here?" Another asked

"Do you think she's here on a mission?" The last asked before Yuko glared at them making them go back to their own work. When she walked into the pub once again she was met with stares from players before she walked over to her friends.

"Hey Yuko!" Yuki and Mariko said

"Hi girls." She said since they were the only ones to recognize her presents "Hi to you to boys."

"Hi." They muttered

"What's with them?" Yuko asked

"They weren't allowed to get into Black knights yet the Guild master says they need some more experience but once they have it they can go." Mariko said

"Is that all?" She asked the girls nodded "You guys are lame the people who want to get into Knights of Blood Oath have to have at least level 40 on all their skills Black knights is only 35." Yuko said

"What level are you miss big shot?" Akihiro asked

"Level 60." The boys stared at her in shock "Well I fight boss monster, normal monsters and I take quest whenever I can so my skills went up fast and I even started at level one when they released the game." She explained "But my level is still under my master and commander the master is a level 72 while my commander is 67."

"Wow no wonder you're the top guild." Hideki said

"Oh while we're on the subject of levels what level are you girls at?" Yuko asked the girls

"Were both barely about to hit level 40." They told her

"Well as soon as you do look me up again and join my guild." She said "What about you boys?" Yuko asked looking to Mamoru since he's been quiet

"We're on level 33." Mamoru said Yuko looked to the girls for an explanation

"They don't take the job requests they think are girly." Yuki explained

"Seriously oh and Yuki when and if you girls decide to join my guild you should meet my friends." Yuko smiled

**That's it this time see ya! I'll update My Cinderella story next week!**


	6. Please read!

**Attention readers this is not a chapter update but please read to the end **

**So anyways the 2013-14 school year is almost over for me so in a little less three weeks I will be able to update more so I'm putting all my stories to a stop until after my finals on June 2 then I'll try to update every other day if not every day so my story update schedule with be this:**

**Monday's will be AKB0048**

**Tuesday's will be Love is Crazy **

**Wednesday's will be Fallen Angel**

**Thursday's will be Magic of love**

**Friday's will be a free day for me **

**Saturday's will be My Cinderella story sequel **

**Sunday will be Kokoro no ken **

**Then Love in the colonies, New Sailor scout, Vampire love, and Outlawed by love will be updated whenever I feel so I hope your happy with this but remember this wont start until June 2**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kokoro no ken chapter 6**

**Enjoy!**

**Normal POV**

While the six talked and caught up they talked about missions they took and the new skills they acquired.

"Oh Yuko how's your little dragon?" Mariko asked

"My dragons name is Eri and she's fine she's been really helpful keeping me alive in battle." Yuko said

"Can we see Eri?" Hideki asked

"Sure." Yuko said as she went through her menu and pressed on her dragon's icon and the small dragon appeared in her lap "Still really small but that's good." She smiled.

"Why is that?" Hideki asked just as a young man with red hair, green eyes, wearing a black shirt with green trim, black pants, and black shoes walked in.

"Because she's easy to transport." Yuko said just as the young man walked over to Yuko whisper something in her ear "No way in hell how could that happen this is a safe zone." The man shrugged.

"It happened by the town square." He replied

"Sorry guys I got to go urgent business just came up." Yuko said leaving her friends "Come on Electron." She said to the young man known as Electron.

"What do you think is going on?" Yuki asked

"I don't know but I'm going to follow them." Mariko said getting up.

"Were coming to." The boys said getting up with Yuki and following Mariko out to see where Yuko and Electron went. They saw a large crowd around the town square where they moved aside for Yuko and Electron. Yuki looked up to see a player hanging from a balcony with a sword sticking out of them. Mamoru ran towards Yuko and Electron to see what's going on.

"Mamoru?" Yuko said turning around to see him.

"Why aren't you guys helping him?" He asked

"Were trying but no one can open the door." Electron said

"It could only be a duel." Yuko said her eyes widening "Look for a player with the winner icon." She said just as the player died the three of them looked around for a winner icon but found none the sword that was in the player dropped to the ground. Yuko picked it up looking at it. "Mamoru, Electron do either of you know information brokers?" She asked both men shook their heads Yuko sighed "My friend isn't gonna be happy that I have to disturb her and her friends."

"Have fun." Electron smirked putting his hand on Yuko's shoulder.

"Like hell I'm going alone you bastards are coming with me and Mamoru might as well invite the others." Yuko said referring to Yuki, Mariko, Hideki, and Akihiro. Mamoru waved his hand making them come over.

"What happened?" Yuki asked

"A player was killed in the safe zone." Yuko said

"What how could that happen?" Hideki and Mariko asked

"That's what we'd like to know." Electron said

"Now were gonna go visit one of my friends who's an information broker." Yuko said

"We'll let's go." Akihiro said.

"Okay she lives on the 14th level with her other friends." Yuko said all of them pulled out their crystals traveling to the 14th level. "My friends name is Misaki the others are Mio and Ayumi." Yuko said before they were about to walk into a shop someone else came out it was a man holding a spear

"Man that price killed me." He said leaving

"Hey Misaki I see your still not letting people bargain you down." Yuko said coming in with the others.

"Hi Yuko." A purple haired girl, with purple eyes in a black and purple dress said. "Who are the others?" She asked

"My friends but the reason were here is that someone killed a player in the safe zone." Yuko said

"What and how do you expect me to help you?" Misaki asked

"You're an information broker I was wondering if you could tell us information on this sword." Yuko said pulling out the sword Misaki took them to a room in the back with a table and some chairs Electron sat on the end, Mamoru sat next to him, Yuko is next to Mamoru, then Yuki, next is Akihiro, lastly Mariko and Hideki.

"Well its hand made by a player named Hilios." She said looking though the information "The name of the sword is poison. Seems fitting because it did kill someone." She said

"Anything else?" Electron asked

"Nope but the person who made it defiantly isn't a top black smith because I don't know that name in the black smith community." She smiled

"Thanks Misaki." Yuko said "And please keep the sword safe for us," She said everyone was already walking out.

"Yuko hang on a second." Misaki said pulling Yuko back.

"Yeah?" She asked

"I don't know how much longer were gonna be here for but try not to die before the end." Misaki said

"Same goes for you kid my brother would have been lost if not for you." Yuko smiled leaving to catch up with the others.

"What did she say?" Mamoru asked

"Just to stay alive." Before they all left Misaki came out

"Hold on guys." She said running out "Mamoru right?" She went up to him he nodded "Let me tell you this Yuko is like my sister you hurt her or anything like that I will kill you." She said with a devil like smile which scared everyone slightly. Then she smiled sweetly again "See you soon!" She said running back into her home and shop.

"That's why I don't usually go to her for my information on weapons." Yuko said

"Why did she direct that threat at just me?" He asked

"It's elementary dear Mamoru like me she can tell when two people like each other and clearly you to do." Electron said

"WHAT!" The teens blushed

"I barely know him!" Yuko shouted

"Why would I go out with someone as bossy as her!" Mamoru shouted Yuko just glared at him

"I'm bossy am I well I have you know when you become a second in command you'll have to be bossy to or you whole guild will go mad!"She shouted at him walking away from the group pissed off at Mamoru

"Nice job dude now you'll pretty much never get with her." Hideki said

"Who said I even wanted to be with her!" He said

"You did in your sleep many times you've mumbled her name." Akihiro said

"You better run you idiot." Mariko said seeing Mamoru turn red with anger

"Please try not to hurt him too much." Yuki said

"Hmm… I wonder what this hardship will do to them and I do hope one of them will be smart and follow Yuko." The shadow person said

**Yes another chapter complete!**


End file.
